


Little Miracles

by Pineapple_is_the_way



Series: Growing up [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex John Peggy and Aaron start as toddlers, Alex is smol, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But John still calls them Papa, But like not alot, Crying, F/F, F/M, George Washington is a Dad, Google Translate Spanish, How Do I Tag, Laf is non binary, M/M, Martha Washington is a Mom, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Why Did I Write This?, google translate french, i mean little Angels, little shits, poor aaron, they grow up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineapple_is_the_way/pseuds/Pineapple_is_the_way
Summary: What Happens when Martha and George adopt? So do Hercules and Lafayette, Maria and Eliza and our Favorite Virginian couple James and Thomas. Well they end up looking to each other for help.





	1. Little Alexander

**Author's Note:**

> Alex is about 3

Martha smiled at the dark haired sleeping baby in her arms. His steady breathing making her smile she looked up at George a bright smile on his lips. “He’s so tiny” she whispered. George held his arms out. Martha carefully handed him the dark haired baby. The child stirred and yawned as he woke from his slumber. Two big copper brown doe eyes look at Martha nd George. “Hello there sleepyhead” Martha cooed. The baby reached up his chubby arms and touched George’s cheeks. The man let out a tearful chuckle and Alexander gave a toothless smile. “Welcome to your new home Alexander” George said. Little did they know that The peace never last for a week.  
=========================

“Alexander!” Martha shrieked as she jerked forward to catch the boy falling off the counter. George catching him instead. Martha sighed in relief then turn to scold the boy. “Alexander!how many times do we have to tell you not to climb on the counters” he avoided his gaze as he was strapped into a forest green booster seat. Martha sighed once again and set a plate of mashed potatoes and peas in front of Alex. He ignored the blue plastic fork. And reached for a hand full of peas. Shoving it in his mouth getting his hands and face dirty in the process. Of course Alexander didn’t eat all of his food. No matter how many times he was told to. After dinner George took Alexander up stairs for a bath. Leaving her with the after math of dinner it was her turn after all.

=========================  
“No!!” Alexander yelled.Martha and George were desperately trying to get Alexander to bed. Though the boy refused and squirmed away every time George tried to put on his shirt. “Alexander, sleep isn’t that bad honey, It gives mommy and daddy energy. An-“.“No!”. After another three screaming matches Alexander wore himself out. He slowly fell asleep. George pulled the forest green blankets over his skinny body. Martha walked out of the room closing the door softly. George and Martha but their heads back against the wall and let out a huff. “Mama! Daddy!”. They rushed back into the room. “What is it Alex. Do we need to check for monsters”. “Or do you need your nightlight”. “No! I love you lots”. He mumbled sleepily. His adoptive parents softened and started to back out out of the room “We love you to Lexi.” George whispered “With all of our hearts” “night night”  
“Goodnight”.  
The door closed softly.

“I guess he is a little Miracle”


	2. Little John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hercules and Lafayette adopt a jumpy little boy who likes turtles. What could go wrong?.  
> John is three  
> —————————————————————————————————————————————

Lafayette was tired. 

Hercules was tired.

John would never be tired.....ever

John was like a little forest fire that created chaos were ever he went. The boy ran around all day. The house was completely child proof after hearing from Martha and George about Alexander. The child locks on doors had John frustrated all day. So he threw tantrums more often than he should be. He sat in time out a lot - The purple chair in Hercules' office- more often than any parent would like. And he never sat down “Papi-“ “ Hold on Amour” “But Daddy has to show you somthin'!” John yelled pulling on Lafs arm. “Ok calm down Ange I’m coming”. They went to follow the little boy with freckles scattered on his face. Laf paused a smile forming on their face John was holding up a red skirt in front of himself. “We made it for you Papa. I picked the color chose what to make”. Hercules smiled at Laf and walk fowards. Putting and arm around his waist. “Do you like it babe?” “I don’t like it I love it!” Lad squealed kissing Hercules. John made a gagging nose from In between his parents . Laf lifted him up and kissed the boy all over his face causing him to laugh. 

“Je l'aime petit miracle”


	3. Little Aaron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Thomas love Aaron. Aaron Is a very picky eater....Oh,Dear  
> Aaron is three

Thomas strapped Aaron into a black booster seat. Aaron’s face immediately sunk when he saw that they were once again having Mac &Cheese. He pushed the plate away “Daddy why do we eat this every day?”. Aaron was exaggerating.... Kinda. His Daddy looked extremely offended while his Papa looked amused. “ We don’t eat it every day We eat it sometimes”. “Why doesn’t Papa eat it?” “Because a bet was made and I won it.” “I’m going to make a bet then!” Aaron giggled. “Really?,And what might that bet be?” “I never have to eat Mac and Cheese ever again” Thomas chuckled “Aaron, that’s not how you make a bet”

“Yes it is”

“No,it isn’t”

“Yes it is”

“No-gah! We are not having another fight”

James snorted “I can’t believe you just tried to reason with a three year old”. “He started it” James snorted once again. “Do you hear yourself?”. It happened very suddenly. Aaron’s glass plate ended up broken on the floor. A small “oops” made it past the boys lips. The plate of Mac cheese had somehow ended up on Aaron face and on the floor. “Gee Thomas that’s going to be a pain to clean up before Aaron’s bedtime hits.” James said standing up and kissing Thomas' cheek. “Who said I was cleaning this up?” “I did”. Thomas turned around and glared at Aaron “I’m never eating Mac and Cheese again”. Thomas leaned forward and his outstretched fingers caught Aaron sides the boy started to giggle then it turned into laughter. Thomas unstrapped him and fake grunted as he settled Aaron on his hip. “To the bath?” “To the bath!” Aaron cheered throwing a hand up.  
“Onward my little Miracle”


	5. Of doctors,Pacifiers,drawings, and chocolate milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander Takes a trip to the doctor ,Aaron draws an interesting picture at daycare, John is to old for a pacifier, and Peggy has a worrisome obsession with chocolate milk.

_**Clang**_. Alexander fallen asleep at the table. Face first into his eggs,which he refused to eat. The only reason this happened was because Martha and George let him stay up late. Only because of his doctors appointment for him to start a certain daycare session. Martha and George were quick with it. Martha wiped the eggs off of the baby's face. While George started the car. Martha emerged out of the house with Alexander on her hip his head on her shoulder as he slept. Martha softly handed him to George. He strapped the boy into his forest green car seat fortunately he stayed asleep his head falling to the side. “Martha, You sure this is a good idea?” “He can’t go to Preschool without his shots George” Martha whispered. George pulled out of the drive way with sigh.

                                                                                                              ~~~~~~

Thomas stared at the scene a smirk starting to form on his features. As Aaron,waved good bye to a little girl who hugged him then ran to her parents. Aaron turned around and smiled at his daddy. The dark skinned boy ran over to him and Thomas squatted down so he could catch the boy. “Daddy!” Aaron yelled happily “Hey buddy” Thomas,laughed and ruffled his small amount of hair. He lifted the boy up and buckled him into his car seat. Where James was was waiting in the passenger seat “Hey Aaron. How was school” “it was good. Look what I drew for you and Daddy!” Aaron leaned forward holding out a white piece of notebook paper. James took the paper “Let’s see-Oh” he stared at it Thomas looked over a he snickered only for James to glare at him.   

                                                                                                              ~~~~~~

John was screaming. At the top of his lungs. Hercules was the tiniest bit impressed,wished his spouse was hear,and hoped the boy would stop screeching. “I _Want_ my Paci!” He screeched “John, I think it’s time for a nap” Hercules regretted his choice of words immediately. Something like this happens all the time especially when John was tired. Which was the case right now. “John,Sweetheart Pacifiers are for babies. Yesterday you said you were a big boy”. John sniffled “No M’not a big boy I’m a baby!” John did this all the time when his parents offered him a pull up for bed he claim he was ‘A big kid’. John yelled reaching for the pacifier in his daddy's hand. Hercules moved it was out of his reach and set it on top of the book shelf way to high for any child to reach. John started screaming again. Resulting Hercules to scoop him up and carry him into his room for a nap. Little did he know that putting the pacifier on the bookshelf wasn’t such a great idea.       

                                                                                                              ~~~~~~                                                                                                                    They  had made it to the doctors office without Alexander waking up. The real problem was waking him up. George hesitantly reach a hand out and softly but it on the boys shoulder. “Son, wake up” he shook him gently. “Alex.” Martha whispered he woke up then. He blinked drowsiness in his brown eyes "Daddy?" he mumbled tiredly into his Daddy's shirt. George looked down at the boy taking in the innocent look in his eyes before they start his check up. A door at the side of the waiting room opened up. A woman with dark red hair and light skin stood in the door way with slightly wrinkled blue scrubs on,a brown clip board settled under her in her hand "Washington." she said softly. The small family made its way through the door. The woman closed it behind them and immediately turned towards the child in George's arms.

"Well hello Alex" She cooed. Trying to gain Alexanders trust.

Alex gave a almost bashful smile tucking his head into Georges shoulder. She started leading them down the hall. "So Alexander, If you are big boy today. I will give you a special band-aid, just for big boys like you." "I can be a big boy!" came Alexanders confident reply. The woman stopped to open a door she held it open for them Martha walked in followed by George. The nurse gestured for them to sit him down on the bed. They did as told. "Alright." she sighed and went over to the computer.                                   ~~~~~

James and Thomas were at home in the kitchen. Aaron was outside playing. Thomas had taken out the drawing it was set on the kitchen table for a full display. "A least he's using his imagination". 

“In his imagination. In his mind apparently i'm a demon and your an angel. Even Martha knows your not an Angel". The picture was a sloppy drawing of Thomas and James. Only James had red horns and his tongue green. Thomas was drawn as himself only a obnoxiously yellow halo was above Thomas’ head "James he only thinks this because you say no".

"Like you don't say yes all the time". The back door burst open. "Daddy! Papa! When are we going to Aunt Eliza and Maria’s house!”. “Its going to be a while baby, you need a nap anyway” James mumbled holding out his hand for Aaron.

The 3year old reluctantly took it. As no child enjoys naps. “Daddy you have to put it on the ‘frigerwator!” “Refrigerator” James corrected 

“That to!”

Thomas watched as his husband and son disappeared up the stair He snorted as he put it on the fridge.

                          ~~~~~~ 

Lafayette had gotten home shortly after John had fallen asleep. Hercules was in his office (Basically were all his sewing supplies is). Lafayette went into the kitchen to start lunch. Both adults were startled by sudden loud wailing from the living room. They immediately knew it was a John and rushed Into the living room. Only to find him with a small knot forming on his head while suckling on the green pacifier.

“John.”

 The boy looked up and sniffled. Raising his arms up. Begging to be held. Lafayette lifted him up and bounced him slightly. Turning to look at the clock. _5:29._ They would be leaving in a little while _._ Lafayette sighed and took John to the kitchen to get some ice. After John had calmed down they turned on Sesame street. Lafayette pulled Hercules back into the Kitchen where a glass of wine was sitting on the counter "Mon amour how did this happen? Did he have another Tantrum to- this week " Lafayette asked their accent thick. Which usually happens when they are concerned. "Laf, What do you mean by another Tantrum?" Hercules asked raising a brow. Lafayette grabbed the glass and took a long sip avoiding his husbands questioning gaze. 

 _“Maybe_ I took him to the park while you were working" Lafayette paused "

“Go on," "And _Maybe_ he hit his head while we were there". 

"More than once?" Herc asked.

"More than once.". "Its Papa fault!" John called from the living room. "Stop eavesdropping". "What does that mean” .                       

                               ~~~~~

 Peggy, I swear if I find one more chocolate milk straw in your mouth...” Eliza was cut of by the door bell. “I’ve got it” Maria yelled from the other room. She opened to door to reveal James, Thomas and Aaron. She greeted the family of three. Opening the door wide only for it to be cut off by Aaron tugging on her sleeve.she turned around “ Yeah, what is it buddy?” “Where’s Peggy, she’s not boring like you. “Aaron, that wasn’t nice! Apologize” James said not really leaving room for argument.Thomas too Aaron's huffed the floor carpeted floor suddenly becoming very interesting “I’m sorry I was telling the truth

“ _Aaron_.” James warned 

“Hi Aaron!” Peggy squealed 

Aaron turned towards Peggy who was drinking another carton of chocolate milk and ran in her direction. She grabbed his hand  and dragged him up the steps to her room. “Told you they planned this.” Thomas stated. The virginian  The door bell rang not even a minute later.  Eliza opened it this time. The Lafayette-Mulligans standing at the door. John having a bright green pacifier in his mouth. Eliza, raised a brow.

"I didn't-"

"He just"

They both started simultaneously.

The lovers shared a glance. "We'll explain later". Lafayette tried to set John down only for him to wrap in legs around his Papas waist "No," the boy said tightening his grip on Lafayette's shirt. Eliza squatted down to John's level. "John, Peggy has ice cream in her room. Go play,and i'm sure your parents will let you had some" Eliza said giving him a grin. John slowly let got.He made sure he took his time going up the steps into Peggy's room.

The door bell rang once again. Maria quickly opened it and as everyone expected it was the Washington's. Before anyone could get out a small greeting Alexander grabbed Maria's shirt forcing her to look at him. He gave a toothy smile and quickly pulled up his sleeve to show his band aids to her .

"Look Aunt Maria! Look I got a shot and I didn't cry! I'm a big boy!". Maria seemed shocked from the sudden movement.

Quickly wiping the expression off her face. She gasped “You didn't cry Lex'? Not even a little bit" Alex gave a proud smile “Nope. I got cool band-aids to. Look” he held up his arm once again to show her a forest green band-aid and a black one with the yellow Batman symbol on it. Maria smiled. "Mama?" Maria turned around. Peggy was wearing white a plastic doctors coat with a variety of different liquids on the front in her left hand was a juice box and in her right was a matching doctors box. "Alex, you need another check up!". Alex turned around and up the stairs Peggy in tow. The Parents relaxed. Thomas unzipped Aaron’s dark grey backpack. He pulled out a bottle of some expensive wine. Everyone nodded before he could even ask.

 

                                                                                                        _ **10:01 P.M**_

__

__

Nobody kept track of time. Until a reminder popped up on Eliza's phone which read the following message. 

 

                                                                       ' _Make sure there is still chocolate milk in the fridge'_

 

  She blinked. It was eerily quite for having 4 toddlers in one house. Of course her phone had alerted the other parents in the room. Eliza stood up "We should check on the kids" she suggested. A chorus of "Yeah"s and "Sure"s and they were elevating up the steps. Maria opened a door to an amusing sight; Aaron had fallen asleep in the middle of the floor surrounded poorly drawn pictures, Alexander was snoring away on top of him a race car was sitting on his cheek, John was sleep like a star fish his hair a curtain on his face hair tie probably lost in the abyss of toys then there was Peggy. _Yoohoo_ chocolate milk cartons basically surrounding her. "Damn it Peggy" Maria cursed though a smirk on her face. 

 

 

Eliza waved goodbye to the Washingtons. She closed the door and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Mommy" croaked a voice she turned around, It was Peggy "Pegs,what are you doing up sleepy head?". " 'ightmare" she whispered "sleep with you and Mama?". Eliza smiled "How could I say no to you" Eliza chuckled out as she picked her daughter up. "Alright its officially bed time. yay" Maria whispered.

 

"Night Peg Leg". "Night Mama"

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is crappy and was rushed


End file.
